Are we meant to be? ちゅう
by Syaoran 'Spaar
Summary: What happens when the one you love doesn't talk to you? When your on a date, it's quiet. Now a question jumps in and you ask yourself, are we meant to be? Sakura and Syaoran are in this situation, and sometimes people aren't suppose to be in love. SS, RR.
1. A nervous wreck, to another

**Full Summary : **What happens when the one you love doesn't talk to you? When your on a date, it's quiet. Now a question jumps in and you ask yourself, are we meant to be? Sakura and Syaoran are in this situation, and sometimes people aren't suppose to be in love.

**a/n :** I thank you for dropping by and hope you enjoy this SxS fic. So please, enjoy everyone! This is also a repost of "A Neurotic First Date" I had a lot, and I mean A LOT of typing errors and decided to fix everything. But please enjoy.

_Arigatou!_

**Disclaimer : **Though I wish I did, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. They belong to the company C.L.A.M.P

**Are we meant to be? **ちゅう  
By: Syaoran 'Spaar

**Chapter One:**  
**A nervous wreck, to another**

**

* * *

**She had never talked to him much ever since she had confessed her feelings. Though, they had barely talked to eachother at all, not knowing how to talk, or how to start, and how to follow up now that there in love. Why is this so difficult? 

All you had to do was talk… start a conversation and it will start. But why didn't it happen? The times before the love started, they were the best of friends, but now acted as if… as if they had only met through friends minutes ago. It was as if they wanted to learn more about each other every single second. But why not now? This was so confusing for her.

Even on the phone, they would spend countless hours not saying a word and still not wanting to hang up on one another. The love so strong, but the feelings so dull.

Is it just young love? Is it true that kids that young aren't supposed to fall in love? _No it can't be… _But it seemed so much like it. Everytime she would look around… they were the youngest couple. Feeling left out, feeling that they wouldn't fit in the world as lovers… would they? Is young love a fact? Or just a rotten fiction that is never suppose to exists?

Sometimes she would think that her life would be a lot better without Syaoran… but she knew that she was only lying to herself, and had to stop thinking such nonsense. This thought would only make things worse, and yet for sure, it seemed to have made things a lot worse. The darkness came every night and in the morning, the darkness would sweep over the sun like a blanket.

Feeling so lonely when there is someone right next to you who loves you just as much as you do to them, is that normal? Some people would say something like 'your still kids, slow it down…' or 'you have years ahead of you, don't worry.' Yes sometimes they were right, but most of the times they were wrong.

Don't worry? Sometimes you have to worry in order to do the right things, because if you don't worry, then you might someday find that worries can lead to saving lives. It doesn't matter how, but it does, and that's a fact.

Your still kids slow it down… that was right. Though if you're going at already a slow speed and you slow it down, it can also lead to bad things. What are the bad things? Who knows, only the couples do. Slowing down when already slow is never a good thing to do. It always seems to be the worst. When fast, you must slow down… but what do you do when at a normal pace of speed? Do you slow down? Or step it up to the next gear?

Now does it even make sense to be lonely when you're with the person you love? Because to me it makes no sense, no sense at all! Love is so complicated in the world, why can't love be easy like everything else?

They always say that love hurts, love is difficult, love is something to be wise about… was Sakura wise about choosing Syaoran? Who knows, it could have been Hiiragizawa Eriol for that matter. When people say love hurts, they were telling the truth… for once. When people say it was difficult, they were wrong, why? Because you just don't know what it's about.

But some people are able to comprehend love easily… why can't we do it?

* * *

_I love Syaoran with all my heart  
__I couldn't dare to live a life being torn apart  
__I met him back when I was only ten  
__And I wish he could have told me back then  
__X  
__Sometimes I feel that my love was never meant to be  
__Sometimes I wish you people can see the pain that I see  
__The pain in my heart is more than I can bear  
__My pain just won't go away even when Syaoran's there  
__X  
__Is this the part of life where kids are suppose to feel  
__The things in them that they don't want to appeal  
__The things we do are suppose to be fantastic  
__But it all turns out to only be neurotic  
__X  
__Every night I would cry my tears in bed  
__And every night it would seem that my soul had just fled  
__The question in my head is darker than I can see  
__But I know what it is… so are we meant to be?  
__X  
_木之本桜 _(Kinomoto Sakura)_

O

O

O

O

After wiping a year tear-drops away, and lying on a cushioned bed, Tomoyo glazed with a sparkle of eyes into the ceiling. Hugging a pink journal in her arms, humming a small tune with her magical voice, she tossed and turned smiling.

She turned to her side, and stared out into the night sky window.

The night was dark, the moon was not full but it still glowed as bright as the sun in the morning. A tiny yellow canary flew past the window, chirping a click-clack sound. The night was perfect, how could it get much better? It can't.

After hearing a door open, Tomoyo quickly turns around, seeing a nervous Sakura holding a tray of tea in her hands.

"T…T…T…" Sakura paused with an expressional face. Thinking that she was calling for help because the tray was possibly heavy, Tomoyo sat the pink journal down and walked up and grabbed the tray away, setting it down on a dresser.

"Sakura-Chan, what ever is the matter with you?" Tomoyo asked her friend, which now stood paralyzed.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, and her hands dangled near the floor. She seemed surprised at something… or even in a bit of an embarrassed. She smoothly walked over to her bed, and picked up the journal, staring dead into her best friends eye.

"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura, not so loud, but loud enough to where Tomoyo would understand her frustration and anger in her tone. "You read my journal?"

Tomoyo laughed friendly like, and shrugged.

"Do not worry Sakura-Chan, I only read one poem." She replied with a smile.

Sakura quickly ran over to her bed, and snatched the journal. Flipping through every single page in her journal, Sakura breathed hard, and uneasy, trying to find what page Tomoyo had read.

She then stopped, and sighed.

Her heart raced, and her face entered a hot-stream. Her blood seemed to have thrashed inside like a reckless river. She quickly ran across the room and asked her friend,

"Well what did you read?" Sakura quietly demanded, urging to know the page.

Tomoyo scratched laid a finger on her chin in search of words. She stared at Sakura, who was glaring down with the eyes to death. Tomoyo smiled and held her hands forward motioning them into a "Back off" type.

"I'm just kidding Sakura-Chan; I read your last entry… the one about you and Li."

Dropping another jaw down, she quickly flipped through the pages to her last entry. She scanned the pace fast, and kneeled to the ground, her head bent over as if pleading.

"Please, don't tell Syaoran… please Tomoyo." Sakura begged at her knees with her hands folded.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and helped Sakura off her knees, sweeping away dust, and lending her hands on top Sakura's shoulders for comfort.

She stared deep into Sakura's eyes with a worried look. She couldn't help the fact that Sakura had changed ever since she fell in love.

"But why do you not want to tell him? The poem you wrote was very pleasing and so sweet."

Dropping to her knees once more, Sakura pleaded Tomoyo not to tell Syaoran. She was afraid that Syaoran would think she did not love him. But it was all wrong. Sakura loved Syaoran with her whole heart like the poem had said. Nothing would want to rip them apart. But inside, Sakura couldn't help but to feel a sharp pain in her as well.

Sakura stood up and jumped on her bed, starring at the floor with her arms crossed as if hugging.

"Syaoran means the world to me… and knowing him, he might take it the wrong way." Sakura Whispered to Tomoyo. Her voice was as sweet as can get.

Tomoyo quickly grabbed the journal from the bed and scanned through the poem, she veered at Sakura with a dazed and focused look. She turned the book over, showing her friend the poem.

"But there isn't anything negative about you or Syaoran in here, why are you so concerned?"

"He might take it another way… I'm not really much on words when it comes to it." Sakura confessed, though it seemed like Tomoyo did not care.

"It's still-"

"Please! Just don't tell him! If he reads it, he might think that I want to never see him again." Sakura held her hands around Tomoyo's, trusting her as her best friend no not tells Syaoran.

After a long pause, Tomoyo sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine, I will not tell him."

"Arigatou…" Sakura said finally done arguing. She lied down on her bed, starring at the white empty ceiling. She took a picture from her drawer next to her bed and starred at it with a smile. It was a picture of Syaoran and her, posing together during a summer picnic; she was in the arms Syaoran, smiling, and having a day.

Sakura remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

It was only a week after she had jumped across the ruptured stairs across into the arms of Syaoran confessing her love inside of the Tomoeda Clock Tower. Sakura invited everyone she knew to go on a picnic with her just to hang out near the Penguin Park,

That day, to Sakura, was one of the best days she could have ever had. She spent a lot of alone time with Syaoran, she got to know so much about him and vise versa. The picnic lasted from morning to night, and every moment was spent having fun, eating, and stories be told by her brother, Touya.

After a moment of joy while staring at the picture, she soon frowned. Sakura set the picture back on her drawer. Taking a pillow and stuffing her head under it, she tossed and turned, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Why wasn't her time with Syaoran now like the time it was back then? They seemed dead to each other, not one of them had fun being with eachother no more. They were trying to do fun things, but those fun things were always horrible things.

A few days ago, Yamazaki and Chiharu asked if Sakura and Syaoran would be able to come over and help them with there summer project, but it only lead to Yamazaki telling more stories that Chiharu were known to be lies. Interesting stories, but lies.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo gasped looking at one of Sakura's clocks on top of her bed.

Sakura alertly stood up, throwing the pillow back in its place to see what happened.

"Daijoubu?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-Chan! Look at the time." Tomoyo breathed as if she couldn't hold the words in anymore.

Quickly, Sakura turned her head and stared into the circled shaped clock standing on her head board. She turned back to Tomoyo with a face.

"What is it Tomoyo-Chan?"

"Don't you remember…" Tomoyo quickly ran out of Sakura's room and came back with a suit case.

"Hoe?"

"You have a special night today with Syaoran." Tomoyo said while she dug through the suitcase in search of cloths.

With a shock of forgetfulness, Sakura felt that the hair in the back of her neck had just been pulled. She hugged a pillow and slid down to the floor.

"Oh yea, my date with Syaoran." Sakura remembered.

This date had been planned by Meilin and Tomoyo themselves, trying to help the relationship of there friends Syaoran and Sakura. After noticing that neither one of them are having fun, they thought that they would try planning something out for the two.

"We have to get you ready." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her up to her feet.

Dropping her pillow to the floor, she almost tripped over the suitcase, but with the help of Tomoyo, was able to balance and stay on her feet. Sakura was dragged to her mirror. Hair binders, and braids stood out of there boxes, waiting to be used.

"Hold still." Tomoyo suggested.

Tomoyo grabbed a brush from the drawer and started brushing Sakura's hair. Streaks by streaks were brushed nonstop.

To Sakura, the strokes of Tomoyo's brushing reminded her of when Syaoran would run his fingers through her short hair. She loved those moments. It made her feel caring, but for some other reason, hurt as well.

Though a lot of the times Syaoran and Sakura had been together, those moments weren't known as dates. They weren't really alone all the time. But tonight is suppose to be there first date ever. They would finally be alone, talk over what was going on, and just have fun together without anyone around. At least that was planned to do.

Sakura dismayed and frowned at the mirror. Her face was drowned into soreness once again.

"Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura started. Tomoyo stared into the mirror at Sakura in her reply. "Do you think that," She paused "… that Syaoran and I are meant to be?"

Tomoyo giggled as if that was a joke.

"Sakura-Chan, how could you think such a thing?"

"You know, Syaoran and I-"

"Oh Sakura-Chan, the two of you are just going through tough times that's all, you two are perfect for eachother."

"Yea but, but, but…" Sakura tried searching for words, but noting came up. She was clueless on what to say next.

"Please Sakura-Chan, do not be sad. You and Syaoran will be able to work it out tonight."

A smile crossed Sakura's face. Tomoyo was right; she was able to work things out with him.

After brushing Sakura's hair, Tomoyo strapped on a couple bands in her hair, and gave her the old fourth grade hair style she wore to school every day.

"Now, I have the perfect cloths for you." Tomoyo dashed back to her suitcase, and dug through it. Seconds later, she pulled out a pink and white skirt. She then searched in once again and pulled out a matching blouse.

"I made this specifically for you, and I want you to wear it during your night out with Syaoran."

Sakura nodded.

"I will."

Sakura thought about what the night would be like. Would it be fun? Or would it be like every other time, dreadful. She wanted to be with Syaoran… or Atleast that's what she thought at the moment._ Are we really meant to be together?_

That question played like a never ending movie in her head. The question seemed to never stop no matter what. What happened to the old days? Were they really better as friends? Sakura couldn't stop thinking of these questions. It didn't matter what she seemed to do, it just wasn't working out for her and Syaoran.

O

O

O

O

After half an hour of preparing Sakura for the big night, she was finally ready. Her white and pink short skirt matched her blouse, along with her white nylons. She wore a wedding garter around her leg, and her neck. A ribbon in the shape of a sakura blossom was hooked into her hair for an extra look.

Sakura was prettier than ever, and ready for the night.

"You look so beautiful Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo humbled like every other time she saw Sakura in one of her cloths that she had made especially for her.

Though you (the readers) can't see her, she was cuter, and more beautiful than any other costume, or cloths she had ever worn before. She was like an angel from heaven.

Sakura walked over to the mirror and twirled around, examining herself. She seemed happy, but then the scene ran away as she sighed. Tomoyo walked over behind her frowned friend, and rubbed he shoulders, trying to cheer her up.

"What is the matter now?" Tomoyo asked, feeling now depressed, and feeling that there is nothing she can do.

"Noting." Sakura lied. She turned around and hugged her best friend Tomoyo to convince her that she was. "I love the cloths you made me, and wearing these always makes me happy, Tomoyo-Chan."

Tomoyo smiled at the sweet words Sakura said. But still felt that Sakura was sad deep inside, and yet, she was.

"Sakura-Chan."

"What is it?"

"While I was searching through your journal, I saw that you only have room for one more entry."

"Hoe?" Sakura sat on her bed and picked up her journal. She flipped to the very last page and saw that Tomoyo was right. She had been writing ever since the fourth grade and now only has one room left for one final entry. "Don't worry, I know what to write. It's going to be the one I will not forget too."

Sakura smiled at the blank page of her journal. In her expression she seemed happy, but deep, deep, deep in her, there was a face, and that face represented sadness. Not just any sadness. It would be sadness for both her, and Syaoran.

Picking up the suitcase, Tomoyo started walking out the bedroom door; she stopped, and turned to the beautiful Sakura. She smiled, never seeing Sakura so pretty in her life.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ready?" She asked.

Sakura turned around and smiled, "Hai!" Her sorrowness had disappeared. She felt great for herself. Maybe wearing Tomoyo's cloths really did help her feel happy.

She skipped towards Tomoyo, and they both exited the room downstairs to the main door. Ready for tonight.

_Let's see how this goes.

* * *

**a/n: **I want to thank all of you for reading this. Please review! _


	2. The other mind

**Full Summary : **What happens when the one you love doesn't talk to you? When your on a date, it's quiet. Now a question jumps in and you ask yourself, are we meant to be? Sakura and Syaoran are in this situation, and sometimes people aren't suppose to be in love.

**Are we meant to be? ちゅう**  
Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Two  
The other mind

* * *

Being nervous on a date is always normal, especially on the first one. But being nervous only makes you even more nervous. Every inch of you hair will spike up, and every bone in your body will start to move like it's never been moved before. Though nervousness is a normal thing on dates, it's not quite as normal when talking to a very close friend. Especially the one you love, adores, and cares for more than anyone else in the world. 

Especially the one you love? Or in other ways it should be 'Especially if that person you love, loves you back.' No one should be like that. No one deserves to be like that. It's not a mental thing, or a physical thing. It's not a gene that you get from your parents, and it's not taught to other people. Is it an infection? Who knows!

Love, love, love? Why is that word such a pathetically overused concept? No one really knows what it means. People would say "It's the person you care about" Well they have a word for that, and the word is "Care". Some people would just say "It means to be with the person who is most valuable to you." There is also a word for that, and it's "Value".

Maybe the word love has its own meaning, maybe the word love just means "love?" Who knows, were not all smart like that. And if you really do have a definition for it, tell the world… because the dictionary lies.

So you all know, there is really no definition for the word 'Love' whether you believe it or not. The definition for love is only 'love' itself. What does 'Love' mean? I just told you.

O

O

O

O

Syaoran Li, Kinomoto Sakura's lover. Though not what lovers suppose to do, they were an odd couple; as you all already know, so there's no point on explaining every single thing once again.

Syaoran stood on his balcony right outside of his room. The wind gusting up against his cheeks felt like the hands of Sakura whenever they touched, soft, playful, like the skin of a baby. The moon, again, was bright like the sun. The street lights made the streets a perfect scenery of any situation, especially romance.

He smiled as he saw an adult couple walking down the street towards his house, both holding hands, and nudging each other with there noses. He thought it was romantic, what a couple should be like every single day. He then saw the guy kissing the girl on the cheeks, and hugging her. Right then, he felt shut down. He had never attempted to kiss Sakura, or even hug her.

As the couple past guy, they both waved at the staring Syaoran. Syaoran waved back constantly, not knowing when to stop. As the couple got out of Syaoran's view, he finally stopped, shaking his soar hand from waving so much. Thinking about what, and how they became so close was a mystery for Syaoran.

He stared back at the other direction, watching, and waiting for anything interesting to do; but after a few minutes of waiting and not being interested in anything. He decided to walk back inside, and so he did without a single piece of expression from his drowned up face.

Sliding the glass door behind him, he sighed. Life wasn't going the way he wanted. After seeing the couple past by, he tried to imagine him and Sakura in the same positions. He imagined it alright, but he couldn't think that it will ever happen, for social reasons, and other relative reasons for there relationship.

Bored, he picked up his sword that had been used during his Card Captor adventure, and swung it around. Taking battle stances, to battle swings. He did that for what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes.

Swinging his sword calmed him down, it was his way of meditation. Swinging his sword around reminded him of the days as a young kid still in training. He had the great times being the best at what he did, showing off to Meilin; who back then had the biggest love feeling for Syaoran.

As the door opened, he quickly swung the sword in that direction, but to only point the sharp tip at the face of Meilin.

"Syaoran!" Melin yelled, shocked that he pointed the sword right at the tip of her nose. She was lucky enough not to be hit. Only inches further, she would have had half a nose on each side of her face.

Meilin stood with her hair back, and always, her red eyes stayed sharp while her smile sweetened the room.

She tipped the sword away form her nose with her fingers. She punched her arms into her hips and made a face to Syaoran.

"Gommennasai" Syaoran apologized.

Meilin smiled in acceptance of the apology, and entered the room.

"We got to get you ready Syaoran." Meilin quickly said.

Syaoran closed the door behind, and stared out the balcony slide door. He couldn't help to think what a disaster the whole thing might be. He hoped the whole night would not go so far, or end so close, or even happen at all. To Syaoran, he felt as if just staying home for the night would be the best decision that he has ever made in his entire life.

"Daijoubu Syaoran-Kun?" Meilin asked.

Still dazed, Syaoran thought back to the day Sakura had jumped off a demolished stair, and yelled 'I love you'. That kept his mind asking him 'Does she really?' He felt the same way for her, whether love or not love, the two of them were alike. The moment when Sakura jumped off the bridge… seemed to have changed something in him.

"Hai." He replied.

Disbelieving him, Meilin grabbed a hold of his hand, and dragged him to his bed, forcing him to sit down, and sitting down beside him. For a moment, she stared into the eyes of Syaoran, trying to see what pain he felt. But after a few moments of silence, nothing came up, nothing but the words of a cherry blossom.

"Syaoran-Kun, what's wrong?" Meilin asked sweetly.

Syaoran flinched to her side as if he sensed another Clow Card.

"I don't feel well Meilin, maybe I should just stay home tonight." Syaoran suggested, trying to keep the night a safe and pleasant night.

Meilin stood up, and faced him with her arms crossed.

"Huh! Syaoran! Miss Daidouji and I worked hard on this special night just for you two, and you're turning it down!" Her voice got louder as she saw Syaoran with no reply. "You idiot Syaoran!" She turned away, and sighed. "Alright, I guess so…"

Meiling casually walked over to a table against a wall. "I guess…" She picked up Syaoran's cell phone, and opened it, "You won't mind if I tell Miss Kinomoto then?" She dialed a few number, then stopped. "Think of how bad she will feel when she finds out your not going out." She dialed a few more numbers, and laid a finger on the last. "…Right?"

Syaoran immediately stood up, "Wait!" He stood straight, and gasped as a sweat-drop ran down his cheeks. "Alright I'll go." He said, not wanting to see or hear Sakura's expression, knowing that it would be sad, or angry. Either one would be just dreadful.

Meilin hung up the phone with a smile on her face. _Bingo_.

"Great! Let's get you ready now shall we?"

Syaoran stared around the room, and soon dozed off into a cloudy daydream.

* * *

He ran through a meadow full of cherry blossoms, and rested upon a soft area of ground. The ground felt like sand, and a soft luscious pillow. Syaoran breathed dramatically fast as he tried breathing.

He seemed to have been suffocating, but was only choking on the air that gave him life. He tried pounding on his stomach like something was stuck inside, but it didn't help. He fell down to his knees. Holding his throat with both of his hands, he tried coughing, maybe that would help him breath. But it didn't.

He fell to his knees, and his vision blurred, his blurriness was like a soldier getting shot, and wounded, or like having the pupils of your eyes get scratched out. So far it wasn't like any daydream he has ever had. But instead, it seemed like a nightmare. Aren't people supposed to control daydreams? He thought that nightmares were the uncontrollable, but a daydream? This was just out of his mind.

As he forced his stiff neck up to look in front of him, he saw Sakura standing on a stair step only a few yards behind him. He looked around, and familiarized the place around him. It was the clock tower where he once stood, almost engulfed by the black sphere that almost took him away from Sakura.

He stood facing Sakura, her tears crying heavily, and her cloths, cut.

"Arigatou?" Syaoran asked, almost taking a step forward, but then noticed that the pieces of stairs between the two were still nothing but thin air. A closer step would lead to a stairway to hell.

Without replying, Sakura laughed, and her tears quickly faded.

"Good-bye, Syaoran-Kun." She whispered.

Confused, Syaoran thought, but the thoughts distracted him as a swirl of black shadows surrounding him, capturing him inside the black sphere that he was once him weeks ago. He pounded the black sphere, pleading Sakura for help. But all she did was stare with a smile on her face.

As Syaoran looked at his hands, they started fading, along with his body. His past had come to haunt him. It was like he was never suppose to escape from the black sphere.

"Sakura!" He yelled again, but she only smiled harder. Her cute face wasn't so cute anymore, she seemed evil, and nothing could have helped him now. "This is only a dream… a daydream." Syaoran panted. "This isn't real." But a sharp pain marked his arm as the shadows closed in on him. "Maybe not."

"Syaoran!"

* * *

"Syaoran!" Meilin yelled, pinching Syaoran on the arm. With a snap reaction, Syaoran rubbed his arms as he shook his head, awaking from the uncontrollable daydream.

"Meilin!" Syaoran screamed.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran stared into her eyes, and shook his head. He stood up, and walked to the sliding glass window, stared out, and felt like a hopeless human being. He shook his head once again as if something was still clinging onto him. He turned back around, and breathed hard.

"Nothing" He lied.

Meilin walked up to him and stared deeply into his eyes as he did her. She searched for illness, but saw none, she looked for things that were not searchable, and still again, found nothing.

"Are you sure?" She asked, now getting worried.

After a long pause, Syaoran nodded his head, and smiled. He didn't want Meilin to worry, especially on such a big night, his first date with Sakura. Also, he didn't want to worry himself if Meilin were to ever get worried.

Meilin grabbed a brown leather thin jacket from the closet, and gave it to Syaoran.

"Your fine the way you look, come on." Melin's soft voice proved to Syaoran that she wanted to leave immediately. The past few moments in the room hade probably scared her. His soft low voice and his daydream probably scared her… along with him as well. Though Meiln could not see his nightmare daydream, or the confusion he had in him, her worried look was all she needed.

Syaoran took the jacket, and swung it around into his arms. He brushed it with his hands, and felt the smoothness inside while being hard on the outside. He smiled again, and started walking out the door.

"Are you sure Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran stopped at the door step and nodded with a smile.

"Hai, don't worry about me." He assured.

Meilin followed him through the door and down the stairs to the living room. There they met Wei cleaning a dinner plate with a hand towel.

"Have a good night Syaoran-Sama." He said.

"Arigatou, I will."

Just then, the doorbell rung with a vibrated heap. Meilin walked over and opened the door, happily seeing Sakura and Tomoyo at the doorsteps with happy faces on them.

"Konnichiwa!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo yelled. Meilin greeted back and held out an arm for Syaoran.

Syaoran stood frozen, staring at the girl he loved, Sakura. She was beautiful, and possibly better looking than she had ever been. Tomoyo had done a great job.

"Ahem…"

Syaoran switched his eyes around and slowly walked forward.

Sakura's feet twitched, and she stepped back without anyone noticing her. She was nervous, getting ready to go on the neurotic first date. Her hands shook, not knowing what to expect next, and every inch of her body felt like a stone statue that was going to be demolished soon by a huge on coming solid metal ball.

"Ko… Konnichiwa Syaoran-Kun." She breakly said. Every word she said seemed to have been gaps in between.

"Konnichiwa." Syaoran smiled, and walked over to her holding an elbow out.

Sakura stared up at Syaoran. _Does he want to lock arms with me?_ So she did. She hooked an arm into Syaoran's and felt adored. _Maybe this wouldn't go so bad._ Her hair tingled as the skin of the two rubbed against each other. She felt something like this before, but it was with Yukito. The friction was all too familiar, but the same feeling she had once had for Yukito, could it be to Syaoran as well? Love, then friendship?

"Now then, shall we go? The limos ready for us." Tomoyo urged, trying to get the two off as fast as possible.

"Right! And let's try not to ruin anything alright, Tomoyo?" Meilin said eyeing the video camera in her hands. Tomoyo gladly smiled, and hid the camera away under her arms.

As they set off to the Limo, Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side, and seemed like the couple they once were, and hoped to be. Now if it could only last forever…


	3. A success, in messing up

**Full Summary **After both confessing there love in episode 69 and movie 2, Meilin and Tomoyo have yet to see any romance between the two. So what do they do? They set up a date at the best places they could think of. But how do Sakura and Syaoran feel about this and there first date together? Does the date go well? Both still young, and very nervous. Read on…

**a/n **I thank you for dropping by and hope you enjoy this SxS fic. So please, enjoy everyone! This is also a repost of "A Neurotic First Date" I had a lot, and I mean A LOT of typing errors and decided to fix everything. But please enjoy.

_Arigatou!_

**Disclaimer **Though I wish I did, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. They belong to the company C.L.A.M.P

**Are we meant to be?**  
By: Syaoran 'Spaar

**Chapter Three:**  
**A success, in messing up**

**

* * *

**There were stories about love that went from coast to coast just to find the perfect date in time. But sometimes those dates weren't on any of the coasts that you would fall upon. Meaning sometimes, destiny was for you to live alone, die alone. 

The feeling of regret, and the feeling of a heartbreak makes you want to just die and forget. It makes you want to feel like you wish you were never alive. When people say love hurts, there wrong, because love kills.

When falling in love, you only get one, maybe two, and if lucky, three chances but don't count on it. Once those chances are over, your life is just ending. Your heart fails to keep up because it's broken, your mind is full of sorrow, and you just can't seem to get away from it.

Life isn't easy. You may already know that, but it's very true.

Live life with your best and life with be the best. Life isn't just a life, but a journey. You have to complete tasks and quest to conquer. Without conquer your nothing. With nothing, you aren't anything, not a soul, not anything of gods power, nothing.

* * *

So there they are, sitting inside the limo. Meilin and Tomoyo sat across from the fainted couple, smiling, and praying the night will go fine, if not good. 

"Here we are." Said Tomoyo as the limo came to a halt.

Syaoran turned outside, and was surprised by where they were, the movie theatre. Quickly, he dragged Meilin's hand outside, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sakura jumped at the sound of the slam. She wondered if Syaoran even wanted to go on this special night with her, yet she wondered if he even wanted to be with the all the time. The door slam – to her – was like an angry one, the one you would do to express anger.

"Meilin, what are we doing here?" Syaoran shouted, now outside into the night.

"Don't worry, it's only a movie."

"I know, it's _only_ a movie, you planned this night just to see a pathetic movie?" Syaoran knew Meilin was the one to choose the destination, but never expected one of them to be a movie. Why would it be a movie? Was it the best choice?

All you ever did was sit there and watch. Pending the movie you saw, if it was a scary one, the guy would hope the girl to grab his arm in fear. If it were a romance, you'd expect her to cry in your shoulders. But those were just in movies themselves. It never really seemed to happen. And if you're lucky, it will.

"Don't worry Syaoran." Meilin, now tired of Syaoran's complaints, grabbed his arm and pulled him close until there noses touched. "Listen Syaoran, I'm trying - with the help of Daidouji-Chan - to set up this wonderful night for the two of you, the best you can do is just go with it."

After a moment of silence, Syaoran geared at the floor and grunted. A movie, this night was suppose to be special.

"Don't worry, after, I set up a nice private dinner in this fancy restaurant." Meiling added.

A restaurant? In a movie theatre? This was probably the new theatre that opened up just a few days ago. The reviews were extremely good on paper, a four star restaurant inside a theatre that never seems to get packed because of its enormous size and capacity inside.

"What movie is it?" Syaoran's voice tones down into a silence, it took Meilin a few seconds just to figure out what he was asking.

"Some horror flick I chose."

Syaoran's eyes flashed and his heart ran quicker. The night wasn't going to go well if it was a horror flick.

"You know Sakura hates those. What were you thinking?" Syaoran raged.

"I know, that's why you are to wrap your arms around her when she get's scared."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've read, that in America, when a couple gets scared, the guy usually wraps an arm over the shoulders of his love one, and in this case, it's you over Sakura." Meilin smiled as if her plan was perfectly set. "Now, after the movie, go to the restaurant inside, it's called _Su Pom_, and there will be a waiter, his name is Taraku, he will escort you to your table with Sakura."

Letting go of him, Meilin opened the limo door and gesture Sakura to come out. Tomoyo followed shortly after. Syaoran eyed Meilin carefully. _What else does she want us to do?_

Meilin pushed Sakura beside Syaoran, and smiled.

"There, now I believe this deserves a few seconds to film… Daidouji-Chan."

Quickly, Tomoyo aimed her camera into the faces of the couple. Though Tomoyo seemed happy, the faces of Sakura and Syaoran were dull, and boring. A few seconds though, was all she wanted from tonight.

"Ahem." Meilin coughed, trying to get Syaoran's attention. Once eyeing him, she gestured him to put his arm around Sakura's waste. He shook his head in denial, but gave in soon.

"Here we are, in front of the new Tomoeda theatre." Tomoyo whispered into her camera. She backed up to get every inch of Sakura and Syaoran within her camera. With a smile, she walked up to them but got pushed back my Meilin.

"Alright, Daidouji-Chan, that's enough." Meilin sighed.

"Have a good night." Tomoyo cheered as she crawled into the limo.

Meilin followed in, but stopped in between.

"Syaoran…" She eyed him, making sure he wouldn't ruin the time by doing anything stupid, or nerve wrecking.

When the limo drove off, Syaoran wondered if they were supposed to just walk home. They were miles away, and Meilin and Tomoyo wouldn't know when they were done, or would be done. It must be something they had accidentally forgotten, but that wasn't what Syaoran or Sakura were thinking about at the moment, they had different things roaming in there mind.

The couple stood next to eachother, speechless, and not knowing what else to do.

"Umm…" Sakura mumbled, tried making out words to get the night started, but nothing came up. "I guess we should go in, the movie is about the start... I think."

Without a reply from Syaoran, the two walked in the theatre together, not knowing what to expect next. When in, the inside was everything the paper had said it was. The whole place was beautiful. For once in a long time, a smile crossed both of there faces, and it stood there for minutes before despairing once again.

There was a fountain in the middle that splashed crystal clear water, kids dropping coins in while making wishes. The snack bar where popcorns and soda were bought had lots of choices and options, and the whole ceiling was wrapped by a shield of mirrors. Everytime you look up, all you would see was tiny dots representing a bird's eye view of people. Lines were made in order to eat at the four star restaurant, and no one could blame the people who wanted to eat there. The food smelled delicious to the noses of Sakura and Syaoran.

The food was tempting, but the movie must go first.

* * *

Sometimes when you think of things, they never seem to make sense do they? People just don't ever get things. When you say to your parents _you won't get it, your not a kid anymore_ it's true. They say they will get it, but they had different things back then than what the kids now did. 

The world is always formed by things we know and don't know, and when we don't know things, we try to figure them out, but when you can't figure things out then you just can't! It's like a scientist trying to figure out what happens when the world is engulfed within a black hole, what happens? They have estimates, but they aren't correct estimates!

The movie they watched seemed to be hopeless. Yet it was a bit too much for Sakura to watch. The pop ups, and the sounds of the background music seemed like death in her ears and eyes. She jumped at single every second, and felt like screaming every single minute. Her hands were over her eyes ever since the beginning, not even taking a peak at the movie.

For Syaoran, it disgusted him. For one, it scared the one he loved, the other, the blood and gore were just too dreadful to even watch, yes, they seemed fake, but still very, very nasty. He thought about bringing his hand around Sakura's shoulders for comfort like Meilin had described, but had a second though. He felt like it would only make things worse.

The movie seemed to have bored him to death, but nearly scared Sakura to hers. It was more like none other than the success in messing up once again. A movie was a bad idea. There were no festivals, or carnivals opened tonight, so they couldn't go there. Overall, just hanging out at one another's houses would have been more enjoyable than a movie.

Only an hour or so into the movie, Sakura had enough, she couldn't take anymore. She ran out the theatre like she was being chased after the monster in the movie. She seemed scared, and yet depressed. Oh, she was.

Worried, Syaoran followed after, keeping a close trail on her, making sure she didn't go anywhere too far away.

When he got out, he found Sakura sitting down near the exit. He walked over to her, but didn't say a word. He just stood as if Sakura was a stranger he had never even met before. Syaoran sighed, it was useless. They weren't meant for eachother. The night was short, but Syaoran wouldn't give up.

"…Sakura." Syaoran froze as he tried getting conversation going. When she looked up at him, it was like staring into a new born pup's eye. The eyes were big, attracting, and the tears in it made them sparkle. You just wanted to kiss it and make it feel so much better than it was there on that moment. "I'm sorry."

Quickly, Sakura shook her head, and stood up. Taking a breath,

"No, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything." She sweetly said, trying to cheer both Syaoran and her up. She wiped away her tears, and breathed in deeply, getting away as much of the sorrow she could.

"That's the points, I didn't do anything." He beat his head while walking around in circles, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't want it… it to end like this, not this way.

"Syaoran, its okay, don't beat yourself." Sakura tried calming him down, but it only made things worse.

"Why isn't this working out Sakura?" Syaoran asked all of an instant.

Sakura froze, and stared at the ground. She didn't know what else to say, she didn't have an answer, or another question to ask. She was just as confused as Syaoran was, but nothing worked out. This was so confusing. Nothing worked out... they both were thinking the same thing, so must it be?

A little tip for those in love, when a relationship isn't working out, and both of you don't know why, then it isn't going to work out no matter what you do unless you figure it out somehow. Maybe you just have to be different… maybe.

"Sakura." Syaoran walked over and softly gripping her little shoulder, making sure he wasn't hurting her, he sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Hoe?" As Sakura stared into his eyes, he seemed to be holding something in him. Like the time he had confessed his love to her after Sakura's test with Eriol. The words struck her, and wondered if this would strike her the same way.

"Sakura, you know I love you… right?" His voice softened up, and his voice crackled as if about to cry. His heart felt pinched, and his breath didn't come out. He awaited the answer.

"Yes, I do." After what seemed like hours, she finally answered. But the answer came after a tear-drop ran down her face, a sign of despite, envy, sorrow, and torture. In a way, all of those words made sense... in a way.

After seeing the tear-drop, Syaoran knew it already, it seemed hopeless to even mention. There relationship went from bad for when they first met, to great while capturing cards, to horrible now in love.

It just didn't make sense for the millionth time tonight. He loved her, but didn't feel anything.

"And… and… I want to know if you love me."

This was the situation Sakura had not hope to be in tonight. It all seemed wrong. Why wasn't there relationship good? Or Atleast fair enough. She remembered once they both met, Syaoran picked on her because he said she wasn't worthy enough to be a Cardcaptor. Back then, Syaoran really brought her down to her miserable feet, but this was worst, she had practically missed those old moments and memories.

She starred at Syaoran, searching for an open answer to give. She would never lie to Syaoran because she knew it would only lead to more bad things. This situation they were in was bad enough already as it is.

She walked into Syaoran's arms and held him tight. She didn't know what to say. So she did the next possible move. To Sakura, he felt warm, but like Syaoran did to her, she didn't feel the love that was suppose to be flowing inside the bloodstream they had.

Sakura squeezed him tighter, not wanting to let go of him. She felt like she loved Syaoran, but at the same time, felt like she hated him. The confusion of love is just too painful.

Syaoran stood thinking that tonight was the last night that he would ever get to see her face again. They had no school because it was summer break, and they had no other plans with Tomoyo or Meilin.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started. Tears ran down her eyes. Her forehead burned like fire, and her grip on the hug loosened. Her voice crackled up as the cries softened.

Syaoran could feel her trying to say something he did not want to hear. His heart raced like it had always done. He tried holding his tears back, but one slipped away, creating a magical hole that lead to more tears running down. A crying moment never to be forgotten.

Sakura quickly pushed away from Syaoran and opened the exiting door. She gazed at the ground as if looking for words.

"I'm sorry Li-Kun." Sakura ran off into the night, seemingly back home.

Li... Sakura had always called him by Syaoran. But now it was Li. Syaoran wiped his tears away with his shirt, and stared down the path in which Sakura had run off into.

"Li" was a name that strangers called him, so now. Sakura must not be as close to him as she once was, not anymore atleast - A stranger... a stranger... a stranger... a dark pitiful stranger.

It was over, the one he love was now lost, and the person he used to be is now gone. His soul was released by his broken heart, and his thoughts were frozen within his trapped mind. The only thing that ran wild was the tears down his face and the heat racing out of his burning head.

_It's not over_. Syaoran thought, but all hope was lost, and it was. Syaoran couldn't imagine a life without Sakura, but he also couldn't imagine life with her. Maybe meeting her in the first place was the wrong thing to do. She had Kero to guide her into capturing cards, why did he have to step in?

Life would have been a lot easier if he were still engaged with Meilin. It was true, it would have! But yet, his life would never be as bright as it once was when he first met Sakura.

Syaoran left the theatre, and back to his gigantic house, hoping to see Sakura again. But his dark shoulder angel controlled both shoulders, and it said _never.

* * *

**a/n:** I hoped you liked it. Oh, and i forgot, this is a FOURSHOT, so next chapter will be last. _


	4. If love exist, please in life

**Full Summary : **What happens when the one you love doesn't talk to you? When your on a date, it's quiet. Now a question jumps in and you ask yourself, are we meant to be? Sakura and Syaoran are in this situation, and sometimes people aren't suppose to be in love. 

**a/n :** Sorry for the long hol on this last update. I've been using a different computer and that one didn't have this last chapter in it soo... yea im sorry for the hold. But enjoy the last chapter!

_Arigatou!_

**Disclaimer : **Though I wish I did, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. They belong to the company C.L.A.M.P

**Are we meant to be? **ちゅう  
By: Syaoran 'Spaar

**Chapter Four:**  
**If love exist, please in life**

The voices of whispers, the cried of sorrow, the memories of the Vietnam War, and the desire of Hitler's will to control the world. The power of love, the drought of water, the pain of agony, and the skills of a warrior. The bravery of one, the relationship of two, the trio of three, and the outcome is of four. It all comes up to be one word… _Love_.

Why. Why does this not make sense to you? The memories of the Vietnam War? What does that have to do with love? The drought of water, the pain of agony, love, love, love? Why? Are things that people say are suppose to be like this? Are things people feel are suppose to be like this? Is it all gods' power? Is it really? Or does the devil have a part in life as well? Why not? God is opposite to Satan as Satan is the opposite of god… right?

People always say _God_ is everywhere; he's the one choosing your destiny and answering your prayers, but what about the Devil? Doesn't he have a part? Isn't he everywhere just as well as God is to us? The Devil has to exist if God were too.

When you pray to become a millionaire, God grants and answers your prayers. But, do you know when you become famous and the pests (humans) start bothering you and ask you for money? They will murder people in your family just to get a hand of the green pieces of paper in your hands. That my friends, is the work of the Devil. What God gives, the Devil tried to take.

This is where I leave off the story to Syaoran, and Sakura. Sakura was given, and now taken. Will God answer Syaoran's prayers and give her once again? If so, it is up to Syaoran to stop the forces of Satan to keep her.

* * *

A fainted door slam shook the house of the Li residence. The force of the slam was powerful enough to throw Ants off there six tiny little legs. To them, it was an earthquake of destroying hell and reincarnating it with the level under it.

The feeling of hatred, the feeling of poison was in the air. The infection was spreading, and there was no healing potion for it. The only potion would be the one that caused it.

As Syaoran made his way through his carpet hall, the face that stuck with him was even deeper than any other. His frown, dragging off his face, his eyes that were staring at the floor only stared at the faces of the underworld. His brain taking the entire pang was just starting to feel the hurtful thoughts that would creep in a body being tortured. But most of all, his heart had just been ripped out by a monstrous infection.

Meiling stomped over, mad, angry that the date – night – had gone out so short, and in her mind – devastated.

"What happened Syaoran?" She shrieked. _What did Syaoran do?_ Was all she could think of while glaring into his downfall eyes. She held her hands against her hips and leant over under Syaoran's breath to see his face.

With a surprise that wasn't a surprise, she sighed and shook her head.

"What did you do this time?" Meilin asked… hypothetically.

Before Meilin would or could see it coming, her head collided with a wall, and her neck was being held by a monstrous Syaoran. The collision was hurtful, almost being mauled by a hammer.

"What do you mean, what did _I_ do?" His voice was just as mad as the Devil's.

Though it seemed pretty much helpless to stand their strangling Meilin, he knew that the whole night wasn't his fault, it was hers.

The movie was a horrible idea, and he couldn't think of any night worst that this.

"Meilin, the next time you want to get involved in something like this…" He let go of her, and started off to his room. "Find another couple to ruin."

Slamming his bedroom door behind him, he fell on his bed and moaned. Again, the night was awful. Nothing could compare to this. He felt like destroying himself, but yet he also felt like destroying Meilin. How dare she make such a lame date? Does she know anything? He guessed NOT, but still it was too late to change what had already happened.

He heard beeping, but decided to ignore it. For almost five minutes, the beeping continued, and finally gave in to the irritating noise. He reached over to his shelf, and moved his hand around, feeling the surrounding and searched for what the noise was coming from.

When he finally got a hold of the beeping noise, his eyes flickered up, and his heart pounded. He quickly sat up and drew what was in his hand – his cell phone.

He had missed four called, all of which happened to be Sakura's. He had not been checking his cell phone for a matter of days now, so he wasn't sure if those calls were ones he had just missed, or were they ones before today? He guessed it was ones that he had just missed because he would have been demoralized by the beeping noise for days now if it were from days before.

He dialed in Sakura's number, and held his finger on the _talk_ button. Should he call, or not, was the question. Maybe Sakura dialed the wrong phone number… four times in a row. Or maybe it was her brother calling him – using Sakura's phone number to yell at him because he gave Sakura such an awful night. Either way, he had to find out. He wanted to know, he guessed on the questions that roamed in his head. _Maybe she wanted to say sorry? Maybe she wanted to say that she still loves him and wants to be with him._ It didn't matter what she wanted to say, he had to call her back as soon as possible.

Quickly without hesitation, he pressed the button and the phone started ringing. As I rang, Syaoran's heart thumped, and thumped, and thumped until his heart was about to break loose – otherwise knowing as when Sakura's answering machine picked up instead of her.

_Konnichiwa, Kinomoto Sakura here. I'm sorry that I couldn't answer the phone but leave me a message and I'll reply as soon as I get it._

As the beep went off after his message speech, Syaoran didn't speak, instead, he hung up his phone and threw it against the wall, shredding it to tiny metallic pieces. She wouldn't answer. Then why did she call? Was it to get payback for making the night so bad? No, she would never. That's just not like her. But so then why? Why?

* * *

With a pen in her hands, and her journal opened to the very last page for her very last entry, Sakura took the time of moment to think. Was this the right thing to write about? What if it isn't, and what if it was.

Dropping the pen, Sakura fell to her bed, and waited. Waited… for nothing. Maybe waiting for some kind of sign. But what kind? What would she be looking for? Almost for an hour, she laid on her bed, just thinking, but the thoughts were like people having a writers block.

She heard knocking and said, "Come in." The door opened, and her brother walked in with a tray of tea on his hand.

"What do you want Onii-Chan?" Sakura dully said.

"Here." He sat the tray on her bed, and started off, but stopped at the door. "Daijoubu, Sakura?"

Sakura mumbled a few words, but Touya wasn't able to hear. Ignoring the fact that his little sister wasn't feeling normal, he exited the door, and closed it softly behind.

Sakura sat up on her bed, and stared at the tray of tea. She was surprised to see two teacups. What was the other teacup for? Kero, no Kero was over at Tomoyo's house for the weekend. Shrugging, she poured herself a cup of tea, and sipped it down slowly. Each sip reminded her of the good times _before _the _Sealed Card_. She remembered having tea parties with all of her friend. Everything was perfect, even with Syaoran around.

Minutes later, she heard more knocking, and retorted the _come in_, but the knock continued. "Come in!" She yelled, but the knock continued. Now, with the continuous knocking starting to annoy her. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want Onii -."

No one was at the door. But still the knocking continued, it was then when she realized it was from the window. Quickly, she ran to the window on the other side of her room. She unraveled the curtains, and jumped as she saw Syaoran face to face.

The hair on the back of Sakura's neck had risen into spiked, and her heart pounded like a mad man. She couldn't believe Syaoran was here. Why was he here? Everything seemed too quickly, time really does go by fast when you don't realize it.

"May I come in?" Said Syaoran as he tried hanging onto a tree branch that would seem to soon break.

"Why did you come?" Sakura immediately asked as if in command.

"Open up and I'll tell you." Syaoran backfired, but softly for he didn't want to seem rude.

Sakura stood staring, thinking whether to let him in or not. The point was hard. Let him in, and maybe things would go well, or don't let him in, and have him go away to let Sakura think about what to write in her journal.

Maybe she waited a few too long as the branch Syaoran held onto broke in half and Syaoran fell. But with a quick reaction, Sakura immediately slid her window open just in time to catch him by the hand.

"What took you?" Syaoran said.

After pulling him up and into her room. They sat as Sakura poured both of them a small cup of tea. Syaoran rejected his share, and immediately started talking.

"Sakura." His voice was now deep, and serious.

"… Nani?" Sakura acted as if she didn't care to even hear what he was going to say. And yet, she didn't... at the moment atleast.

"Remember the first time we met?" After a long pause, he continued. "Hehe... I treated you like rat didn't I?"

For only the second time tonight, a smile crossed Sakura's face. He was right. Thinking back to when she was only ten years old like she had always done days ago, she remembered the harsh and the good things that Syaoran had done to her. Just now thinking back wanted to make her laugh so. Everything was easy to remember, but hard to forget.

"Hai..." She answered back.

"I don't know... I guess I was just a little kid, I guess I wasn't as mature as I thought I was. You seemed to be more mature that I was."

"Don't push yourself, we were only ten." Sakura answered, and replied to Syaoran's sentences, but still wondered why he came. Was it all to just talk? Or was it something more? Whatever it was, she didn't seem to mind this conversation. But soon, it all came to a stop. Soon enough again, everything was silent.

Syaoran got up after a few minutes – but what seemed like days or weeks – and ran up to the open.

"Follow me." He quickly said as if giving Sakura orders.

"Nani? Why?" Sakura looked confused; she was.

"You ended our night a bit too short... heartbreaking too..." Syaoran felt the wind brush up against his head before talking again. "... But I want to end it the right way, no matter where it leads."

With that, Syaoran took a step outside of the room through the window. Sakura stood up, but stopped; thinking what to do. If she left, no one would know where she was for a matter of time, but yet no one would really care. Her dad was working late, and her brother – Touya – would be asleep getting ready for an early day tomorrow.

Without another thought, she made up her mind, and crawled out the window next to Syaoran. Standing on a branch with the wind almost blowing her off, she took a grip onto Syaoran, and held on tight.

"Come on." Syaoran softly said. He crawled down the tree with Sakura trailing behind, once down, he quickly took her by the hand and dashed away from the house.

"Where are you taking us? Sakura asked, taking deep breaths in between her steps that Syaoran made her run.

"I'm taking us to finish our date." That was one reason Syaoran dragged her, but there was one more special reason, and he wanted to make sure that things went right... but in order for things to do right, he needed one thing to happen... or one thing he needed Sakura to say. Can you think of it?

They dashed pass downtown Tomoeda past there restaurant that they were at earlier that night, and past Penguin Park. Both were probably tired, but wouldn't stop running. After another moment of running, Syaoran and Sakura came upon woods. Without hesitating, Syaoran entered the deep dark woods with Sakura still trailing by her hand.

The deep woods were of course dark, but the thing that made Sakura most least comfortable was the moist feeling inside, and the feeling of death. Though Syaoran would never do anything to hurt her.

Soon, Syaoran stopped at the feet of a small lake. The lake wasn't a big one, but big enough to cruise a motor boat along the edges for a quick ride and back if you had some free time in life.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked. She stared at Syaoran, who was now smiling as he stared into the lake.

A matter of seconds past by, and a pack of fireflies swarmed the area, creating a scene of beauty, and joy. It was all as if Syaoran had communicated with the animals, just to set the scenery for Sakura.

Sakura smiled, and took a step forward. Her jaws jumped open until it felt like breaking. Her heart was thumping soundly, and the moist air she felt was more like soft lotion being spread around her. She took off her nylon socks, and shoes, and then sat down as she slowly dipped her feet into the water. The grass she sat on was mushy, and wet, but in this situation it didn't matter. The water around her feet felt like heaven and earth giving her a foot massage.

"I why did you –"She turned around, and to only see nothing but the trees whispering her name. "L..." She felt like panicking, but learned from her experiences as a Card Captor that panicking would not help.

Still sitting down, she turned her head around. She felt something tugging her feet, and tried pulling them up but the pull was too strong. The pull soon pulled her into the water, and down under. She struggled to swim back up, and when she did she coughed as water ran up her nostrils.

A laugh drought as Syaoran splashed up to the surface.

"What was that for?" Sakura shrieked. She took her hand, and smacked a tide of water into Syaoran's face.

"Wet?"

"You know I am."

"Great, then follow me." Syaoran swam away into the out-more middle of the lake. Sakura swiftly followed as Syaoran came to a sudden stop, and turned back around to greet her.

"Nani?" Syaoran stared into the eyes of Sakura, the green colors she had, and the dark reflections off the moon into the water made her eyes flash with fellow sparkling stars.

"Look around you." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura did as told, and her eyes widened. The fireflies she saw up shore had suddenly followed them, and surrounded them into an essence that brightened up the darkness like the sun.

"Beautiful." Was all she can say. As her legs kicked to keep her afloat in the lake, she searched for words to describe how happy she felt... yes, happy. The night was like the next day after what had happened earlier tonight. It all seemed to be different. It was like a double date.

Syaoran took her hands into his, and swam closer.

"Sakura..." Slowly, Sakura tilted her head towards Syaoran.

"Nani?" She whispered back.

As Syaoran got closer to her, he started feeling a feeling that he once felt before, a feeling that he wanted to keep forever and to never lose again. But the moment faded away as a roar of "Hey!" trashed over them. The fireflies ran away, making the lake dark again. They saw a boat heading there way, and acted quickly.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked, panic like.

"I don't know... we must be in there property." Syaoran replied. As the boat sped closer to them, Syaoran could only think of one thing to do, since swimming was too slow to get away, they would have to do one of two things. Let themselves be revealed, and hopefully the man would be nice enough not the punish them for entering his property, or go under...

"Take a deep breath." Syaoran whispered. Sakura shook her head in refusal.

"No, who knows, he might be here longer than we can hold our breaths."

"Better than getting in trouble. Hold it now." Syaoran took his breath, and waited for Sakura to take hers. Once she did, the both ducked under as the boat sailed over there heads and stopped.

Though the sound was bleak, they were able to here what the man was saying.

"I know you're here somewhere..." He jacked his oar into the water, just missing Sakura by inches. He jabbed it in again, but this time, Syaoran had to roughly kick Sakura in the stomach in order for her to avoid being noticed.

"Come out, you can't hold your breath for long."

Syaoran quickly slithered his body towards Sakura, still trying to hold his breath. Seeing that Sakura was about to let air out, he grabbed her and held her forearm around her mouth as if attacking her from behind in a midway alley. Sakura struggled for air, but the force of Syaoran's was too much to comprehend.

"Next time, think before you come." That said, the boat slowly sailed away, leaving the lake at its peace.

Immediately, Syaoran swam Sakura up to the surface, and they both took a long hard breather. They quickly swam to shore where they first entered the lake, and slowly crawled breathless onto the dirt.

"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked. He almost got them both into trouble, and for that, he felt ashamed. But his glance and feeling started to change when he heard giggles from Sakura.

"Hai." She replied happily. Syaoran was dead in confusion. She seemed happy? When he almost got them both into deep trouble?

"Now really... _are_, you okay?" Syaoran asked again.

"Really, that was probably the most fun I'd had in days." Sakura got up, and glanced again into the water. Syaoran did the same.

"So... your okay? Even though I almost got us into trouble?"

Sakura nodded, and pointed at the water.

"Look..." The reflections she saw were one half her and one half Syaoran. And together it made a whole person.

"Wow... I've never seen something like that before." Syaoran said. He felt the hands of Sakura slid into his. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her smiling. Both of her hands were holding tightly onto his, and once again, they seemed one again.

* * *

As they both walked up to Sakura's doorsteps, Syaoran was missing one thing. And that one thing would let him know whether they were together or not. Both not knowing what else to say to close out the night for the second time, and both stared at eachother with cupid's eyelids.

"Well... I guess I'm not really good enough at closing things the right way aren't I?" Sakura said thinking back to when she ran away.

Syaoran laughed at her remarks, but smiled again.

"Yea, I guess you not... but you know what you're good at, even though it would be our first time doing it?"

"Nani?"

Quickly, trying to make sure Sakura wouldn't react, Syaoran held tightly onto her hands, and moved up close into a kiss on the lips. Sakura's eyes dreamt, and her body felt light like butterflies in her stomach. The feeling was unbelievably warm, and dreamy. As Syaoran backed away, sakura couldn't help up to follow the fading lips. As she opened her eyes, she looked into the eyes of Syaoran, and probably, the one thing she would want to see for the rest of her life.

"Told you, you were good." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura smiled, and looked overjoyed as she backed up.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow?" She turned away through her door, and turned back. "Eh, Syaoran-Kun?"

That one word was the thing Sakura had been waiting for. "Syaoran." Finally things were complete. He nodded as he walked away out of Sakura's lawn, not taking his eyes off hers, but also blowing her a magical kiss that Sakura caught, and acted as if treasuring it.

After Sakura watched Syaoran back off into the darkness, she quickly ran upstairs, and into her room. She slammed the door closed behind her, and jumped on her bed. Quickly, she opened her journal book to the last place, and started writing.

"Dear Journal.

Remember when I said that I wasn't going to forget my last entry? Well this is it... and it's called, _the magical story, with the one I loved_..."

**THE END**

**a/n:**Hi, sorry I took soooooooooo long to update this, I am so sorry, please forgive me. But, I hope that you enjoyed this, I really do hope you did. Please review this and tell me what you thought about my first complete story.


End file.
